


According To Plan

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s March prompt, <i>murder</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Plan

The Death Eaters thought Draco a coward; weak, because he’d been unable to kill Dumbledore. He’d lowered his wand, convinced the old man would have a plan; there was _always_ a plan hiding behind those blasted twinkling eyes.

Then Severus had cast the Killing Curse, and Draco’s world had spun wildly off its axis.

This couldn’t be the plan.

It just _couldn’t_.

Numb with fear, Draco played the part required of him, to keep his family alive.

But behind his grey eyes, one thought kept repeating.

“Come back to me, Draco,” she’d whispered.

He prayed silently that someday, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.


End file.
